swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Moffs
The Council of Moffs, Imperial Council or Moff High Council was the legislative and sometimes executive branch of the Kicka Empire but in early 260 ABY, Emperor Hadrian eliminated much of the Moff Council do to their loyalty to former Grand Moff and Regent Ziliyia Sillistia. History The Council of Moffs can trace it's origins back to the Galactic Empire under Emperor Regoram and Emperor-Primarch Aeaolen Kicka™ when Aeaolen created the Imperial Interim Ruling Council to give an official means to his rule of the Empire while Regoram was missing. The Imperial Interim Ruling Council incorporated numerous heads of organizations and major powers within the Empire. The Council of Moffs was founded out of the idea of the Interim Ruling Council. Though Hadrian was against having a group of Moffs able to gain a large section of power he permitted it because he knew if they were kept on Bastion for large periods of time they'd be kept in check. Hadrian forced the Council of Moffs to meet every other month and every 4 months held a meeting with all the Moffs in the Empire. This would keep the Moffs on Bastion for extended periods of times not allowing them to plot against the Emperor and the Empire itself. Although not all members of the Council of Moffs bore the title of Moff, many of them did or were Governors of planets within their home sector. For example, Grand Admiral Zalif Archel is a Moff but Grand General Moy Odine is not a Moff. Powers The Council of Moffs had a wide array of powers, ranging from changing and amending the Imperial Charter, sometimes called the Imperial Constitution. To enforcing and making laws across the Empire, setting up deployments across the Empire or helping the Empire in the time of need. The leader of the Council of Moffs was the High Moff (later and lastly the Grand Moff) who lead the Council opening and closing and taking a roll call whenever it was needed. The Council of Moffs acted sometimes like the Galactic Senate did in the Galactic Republic and early Galactic Empire under Emperor Palpatine. Before the Council of Moffs were dispersed and put on trial for high treason they wielded much more power under Grand Moff and Regent Ziliyia Sillistia; who had sought to increase her own power within the Empire before her deadly fall from grace after agents from Imperial Intelligence uncovered a plot to force the Emperor to abdicated and give her the throne. Hadrian immediately disbanded the Council and begun true, high profile trials of each of the members. Numerous members were cleared but some were not; such as Moff Vila from a far flung Sector in the Outer Rim, he had supplied the Grand Moff with troop movements and a base to hideaway if plans got discovered. Composition The Council of Moffs only changed majorly twice since it's creation with the Kicka Empire. During the Early Sovereign War *Regent and High Moff Tyrus Kicka *Grand Admiral Zalif Archel *Grand General Moy Odine *Colonel-General Tiber Imperious (Acting) *High Marshal No member *Ecclesiarch of the Imperial Mission no member *Procurator of Justice of the Imperial Diplomatic Corp. no member During the Late Sovereign War *Regent and Grand Moff Ziliyia Sillistia *Grand Admiral Zalif Archel *Grand General Moy Odine *High Marshal (Stormtrooper Corp.) no member *Director of the Imperial Intelligence Luin Orng *Cardinal of the Imperial Mission no member *Procurator of Justice of the Imperial Diplomatic Corp. Micheal Terran Before Elimination *Regent and Grand Moff both titles abolished *Grand Admiral Zalif Archel *Grand General Moy Odine *High Marshal (Stormtrooper Corp.) no member *Director of the Imperial Intelligence Luin Orng *Procurator of Justice of the Imperial Diplomatic Corp. Micheal Terran Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?act=idx